thenunyclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Main Page
*'Nunymare Teddy Towowel', the leader & stuffy founder of The Nuny Club. *'New Nuny Towowel', is what Nunymare used to look like before the washing machine massacre. *'Toddy Towowel', the leader of the Toddy family, and one of Alanna's main stuffies. *'Tieaddy Towowel', the previous leaser of the Toddy family, and one of Alanna's main stuffies. *'Duck-Duck Shim', the main stuffy of Jonathan, and the founder of the Nuny LEGO House. *'Bunny-Bunny Towowel', the main stuffy of Shane, and 2nd stuffy in TNC history. *'Rolfy Chung-Sung-Tu Zhou', the host of TNC Talk, and main stuffy of Michael. *'Allidore Towowel', the main stuffy of Ross, and creator of Nerva Battle Weapons. *'Snakey Towowel', one of Benjamin's main stuffies. *'Shelly Towowel', one of Benjamin's main stuffies. *'Youti Shim', the renowned chef of Youti Cuisine, and main stuffy of Sheryllyn. *'Little Sizzle', a TY in Nunyland, famous for becoming an enemy, then turning good, into one of the most famous TYs in Nunyland. *'Fuzzyduck Jr. Zhou-Towowel', perhaps the most perverted stuffy in TNC history. *'Nuntria Towowel', a survivor, and general of the Great Nuny War 2. *'Zurlain Towowel', a survivor, and brigadier of the Great Nuny War 2. You can also find templates by viewing the 'Templates' section of your side navigation bar. *'Infobox Templates': Use these templates to provide organized vital information on articles. *'Navbox Templates': Use these templates to provide easy navigation between pages of a category. *'Misc. Templates': These are templates that are important that don't fall under navbox, or infobox categories. type=search width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Search Nunypedia Templates namespaces=Template**,Category To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TNC Talk is the name of the hit writing series on TNC Talk Forums by zhoumn. The format of this series is a talk show. This is usually a comedic tone of style. The maximum length, as stated by zhoumn, the author of this series is 6 pages. [[TNC Talk|''view full article]]'' The 'new old' TNC logo. This was the original TNC Logo drawn on MS Paint, then vectorized and smoothened using 'Vector Magic'. Brownie polepic. Sleepo Towowel. ;Main page updated! :FINALLY, our main page has been customized! ; articles :We currently have , and are still building up! ;Sleepo Towowel :A page about Sleepo Towowel is now available! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse